Christmas Misunderstanding
by M33sha
Summary: A few days until chrsitmas and there's been a misunderstanding! After capturing Gazel and Gran in a awkward position, Burn storms off, and Reize fills him in on what actuallly happened. To teach them a lesson, Burn and Reize play a prank that might go to far. Parings Burn/Gazel Reize/Gran slight Desarm/Hitimiko-sam
1. Misunderstandings are bad

I do not own Inazuma Eleven. I hope you enjoy. This is a few days before Christmas. And also a apology for not updating my other stories for years (more or less :3). And Burn and Gazel don't hate Gran that much in this story. Hinting of Desarm and Hitomiko. Some swearing in here. Anyway, onto the story.

Burn lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, a scowl on his face and tears on the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall. He just couldn't believe what he saw. And here he thought that Gazel, the woman he loved, cared about him.

FLASHBACK

Burn grinned as he walked down the stairs, flowers and chocolates in one hand, (somehow) and two tickets to the opera. He knew that Gazel enjoy this kind of thing, so he decided to buy the tickets to treat Gazel.

His grinned widened when he heard Gazel in the living room. He put the opera tickets in his back pockets and held the white roses and chocolates in each hand.

Just as he was about to go in, he quickly took a step back when suddenly Reize came out with tears in her eyes. She looked up to him, but it looked like she was going to burst out, so she bowed to him, and quickly ran to the kitchen.

Burn looked at her confused. Was she laughing or was she crying? Burn shook his head, and made a mental note on to ask her what had happened. But he would do that after he gave his gifts to Gazel.

He opened the living room door, to find something that tore his heart in two.

There was Gazel on top of Grans crotch. Gran was lying underneath Gazel with slightly red lips) and with his and Gazels fingers both tangled in red tinsel, and his other hand on Gazels which were touching the table's leg above their heads, (not directly on top of them). And Gazels chest was right in front of Grans face, and it looked like he didn't mind.

They both looked at him with wide eyes, Grans in shock and Gazels in panic.

"B-burn?! T-this isn't what I-it looks llike!" Gazel said as she tried to get up, but failed to, and Gran also trying to, but only managed to accidentally brush his hands against Gazels chest, to which she glared at him and he grinned nervously.

"G-gomen, gomen. Burn! If you help us out, then we'll be able to explain what's going on" Gran said.

"Oh I KNOW what's going on!" Burn said filled with rage. "You BASTARD! You're trying to take my girl! I bet you and Gazels been having this secret affair behind mine and Reizes back HUH?!" he roared at them, anger filling his words. "WELL YOU CAN HAVE THAT SLAG! SEE IF I FUCKING CARE YOU CROSS DRESSING PERVERT!"

Burn really wanted to murder Gran in the most gruesome way possible, but for some reason, he just couldn't be bothered. He simply dropped the gifts on the floor, clenched his eyes to stop the tears and quickly ran upstairs.

END OF FLASHBACK

He clenched his teeth in anger. But then loosened them. Maybe...maybe they weren't...meant to be. He sighed. 'Maybe I should nap on it?' After deciding that was probably the best thing to do, he took of his shirts and pants, (he was still wearing boxers) and went for a short nap.

WITH GAZEL AND GRAN AFTER BURN HAD LEFT

Gran stared at the place where Burn was. He actually couldn't believe that Burn had called his own girlfriend a slag. He looked at Gazel to see her looking confused with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Gran sighed and began to untangle the red tinsel that held their fingers together. When it was untangled, Gazel got of Gran and lifted the table leg up so that she could get her bracelet that somehow managed to fit her and the table leg in it.

Gran then lifted himself up and looked at Gazel. "Are you alright Gazel?"

"Of course I'm fucking not!" Gazel sobbed/shouted, "My boyfriend thinks I'm CHEATING on him! And with YOU none the less!"

Grans eye twitched. He knew that Gazel was feeling really depresses, but that didn't mean that she had to insult him. "Look, he just saw us in the wrong position. If we at least try to explain what happened, then maybe everything will be alright".

Gazel knew that it would be hard to explain to Burn what had happened. The two most likely scenarios are that he will either kill Gran or avoid them both for the rest of his life. But she knew that they had to at least try.

Another idea came to Gran. "Hey, maybe Reize can tell him what happened", when Gazel just gave him a confused look, Gran decided to elaborate more. "Reize knows what happened and how we got stuck in that position. Maybe Reize can clear our names".

Gazel nodded happily at that idea, drying her eyes with her fingers. "Yes! Let's do that!" Gazel said as she was walking to the door.

Gran was about to follow her when a question popped into his head. "Hey...Gazel?"

Gazel turned around to look at him. "Yes Gran?"

"...Did Burn call me a cross dressing pervert?"

WITH TEAM PROMINENCE

They were all running to Burns room. Bonitona had said that she had heard faint yelling and when they all went quiet, they could all tell that it was Burn shouting, but they didn't know who to.

About 10 mins later, (because they were training, and they took a break before getting here), they made it to Burns room, and Heat and Rean were the first to enter, but they were shocked to find Reize and Burn hugging,...with Burn in his boxers.

"...WHAT THE HELL?!"

REIZE AFTER SHE WENT PAST BURN

Reize couldn't control it anymore when she reached the middle of the hall way. She just busted out laughing, tears coming her eyes.

She couldn't believe what she just witnessed.

FLASBACK

Reize groaned as she tried to put the angel at the top of the tree. The only people that could reach it were Desarm, Burn or Gran, so she called Gran over.

"Gran? Honey? Could you put the angel on please?"

"What are you talking about Reize? I already have my angel", replied Gran as he hugged Reizes waist with one hand and used the other to caress her cheek.

Reize blushed, and then looked over to see Gazel sticking her tongue out and saying 'bleugh'.

Gran looked over to her, and the smirked. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"Awe, don't worry Gazel, I love you to as well" Gazel rolled her eyes and dramatically played along with it, remembering the times when Burn would flirt with Reize as a joke, and that she would play along also.

"Awe, I love you too" Gazel said as she went closer to him.

Reizes eye twitched and she was just going to retort when suddenly Gazel went forward accidentally, causing her to topple onto Gran. Gran let out a yelp before he went to the ground.

Some how, their hand got stuck together with the tinsel and Gazels bracelet with the table leg. A box of ornaments that were sitting on the table fell down, causing Gran to yelp a few times when an ornament hit his head, and Gazel to squeak. Gazel then faced her head downwards, causing a heavy ornament to bounce of her head (which she replied to by squeaking) and onto Grans mouth, causing his eyes to go wide and puckering his lips, screaming loudly (but it was muffled).

Even though she and Gran were dating, and she should be angry, this was damn funny, especially the look on Grans face.

Tears started to come out of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, but this *snigger* looks really funny. I gotta *snigger* get a camera", she walked round them, trying to contain her laughter.

END OF FLASHBACK

Reize sighed as she wiped a tear drop from her eye. 'God, they suck at making me jealous'. She thought that after she went and took a picture, she should get ready for her little outing with Hitomiko, Desarm, Maqulia and Burn, though she did wonder if Burn did forget, so she continued through the building upstairs, since it was like a short cut to the Gemini building.

She was going to go back to her room when she suddenly heard shouting. She listened more closely. "Burn?"

She stood still to hear it better, and gasped when he swore and accused Gran and Gazel having an affair.

"Oh god, what the heck's happening?" Reize asked herself.

Her eyes widened when she heard heavy footsteps, and turned around to see Burn going in the opposite direction to where she was.

She thought about what she should do. It was really her fault since she left them in that position, but then again, Burn sometimes looks at things in a 'unique' way.

She decided that she should at least comfort him and tell him why they were in that position.

She took her time getting there because she wanted to find a way to say what had without saying something that could make Gran and Gazel look bad...or even more worse.

ABOUT 5 MINS AFTER

Reize had reached the outside of Burns door, and after having a breath of anxiousness, she walked in...only to find Burn in his boxers with his face facing the ceiling and his hands at the back of his head.

Reize looked at him with wide eyes. 'He just broke up with his girlfriend...AND HE'S SLEEPING?!'

He looked like he had a thoughtful look in his face, but also a peaceful one.

Even though she didn't want to wake him up, she knew that she had to tell Burn what had happened.

She walked over the Burn, leant down slightly and put a hand on his bicep.

"B-burn? Burn? Buuuuuurn? I need to teeeeellll you somethiiiing" Reize whispered/kind of sang as she shook him slightly.

When she didn't get an answer out or even a single movement from him, she shook a bit harder, now getting annoyed.

She sighed as she stood up and crossed her arms, trying to think of a way to wake him up. She thought of an idea. This way always woke him up quickly and nicely, (or got the person that was doing it beaten up, depending on how they were touching it).).

She put her hand on Burns head and let her fingers feel the softness of Burns tulip, slightly pulling up and down.

Burn fluttered his eyes open with his eyes brows in a slight angry position. He couldn't really open his eyes, so he closed his eyes for about a minute, and opened them half way easier. He felt that someone was touching his tulip, or rather massaging it. It felt nice. He looked up to see Reize with a smile on her face.

"Heeey sleepy head" Reize teased with a grin.

Burn looked at her, and he felt sad. He knew that Reize had seen what he had seen. He slowly got up, Reize taking a step backwards. When he got up to his full height, he pulled Reize into a hug.

At first Reize was confused, but she still accepted a hug.

"Are you going to be okay Reize?" Burn whispered while still hugging her.

Reize was confused as to why he would ask her that, but then she remembered what had happened, and a smile crossed her face.

"Yeah...Burn...what you saw...it was all a...misunderstanding". Reize said as she carefully chose her words.

Bur furrowed his brows. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"How can you just say that? You saw yourself what position they were in!" Reize had to admit that Burn looked very scary. He stood over a head higher that herself with an angry look on his face and his hands in fists. But past the rage in his eyes, she could also see sadness and betrayal.

Reize made a small smile. "Sit down. I'll tell you all about" Reize sad as she took a seat on Burn bed.

Burn looked at Reize angrily, but he trusted Reize, and knew that she wouldn't make up a lie to tell him. So instead of sitting on the bed, he went back to his last position, which was hands behind his head and facing upwards. Reize started to tell Burn what had happened.

AFTER THE EXPLANATION

Burn looked at Reize with a grin who was laughing like there was no tomorrow. That was pretty funny, especially the part about the ornaments falling and Gran screaming like a girl.

"Sooo...even though Gran flirted with Gazel...he did it as a joke?" Burn asked with one eyebrow raised. Reize nodded her head up and down. "Sooo...after when you went, he touched Gazels boob as a joke?"

Reize's left eye twitched. "...what?"

Burn stayed quite, thinking that Gran might have done that by accident, "...Nothing, nothing" He leant up and sat on his bed and sighed. "I guess that I should apologize to Gran and Gazel".

Reize smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and then we can go on out little shopping spree" but then an idea came into her head, and an evil like smile came onto her face.

Burn noticed, and started to worry for her. "...Reeiizze? Are you okay?" Burn asked with a worried look.

Reize turned to Burn with a smirk. "I have a reeeaaallly good idea"

Burn looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What's it about?"

Reize crossed her arms. "Lets show them that only us two are allowed to 'flirt' with other people. Or rather...with 'each other'. Reize said, and giggled when she saw Burn smirk.

"All right! I'm in!" Reize then continued to tell Burn her plan.

I was gunna put everything in one chapter and make it a one shot, but then it would have been a big ass chapter. So I decided to put the next part in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


	2. Prank time

I don't own Inazuma eleven This chapter definitely came out faster then what I was expecting. Oh well, I have me not having a life to thank for. I hope yous enjoy! Anyway, onto the story.

AFTER THE PLAN WAS TOLD

"Reize you sly babe!" Burn laughed.

Reize smiled at him. "We're going to need help though".

Burn thought about it, then snapped his fingers. "How about Desarm, Maqulia and Hitomiko-san. This will be a great excuse for blowing them off".

Reize nodded her up and down excitedly. "Eeeekk! This is almost as exciting as my first kiss-"Burn quickly put his hand in front of Reizes mouth.

"Please, please, PLEASE don't finish that sentence! I don't wanna hear HIS name!" Burn pleaded.

"Who, Heats?" Burn stared at her. "I was just joking" Burn still stared at her. Reize gave Burn her famous puppy eyes, and made him smile and hug her. He then pulled away and reached out for his phone to start calling Desarm and the other two.

Reize pouted. "I made up all that plan, and all I got was that one lousy hug?" Burn smirked.

"All right, all right" He got up and widened his arms dramatically for a hug. Reize smiled and hugged him again. The very next second the door opened and Heat and Rean came running in, and then the rest of team Prominence.

Burn and Reize looked at them with wide eyes.

"...WHAT THE HELL?!"

Reize and Burn just sweat dropped.

WITH GRAN AND GAZEL

They were both running to Reizes room, hoping that she was willing to explain to Burn what had happened.

They saw Desarm in front of them, but they decided that they should make no stops so they just went past him, a small 'hi' coming from both of them.

"Hey, are you guys looking for Reize?" They heard Desarm ask.

They stopped and turned around to face him. "Yeah"

Desarm closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, she's not in her room. I checked".

They both sighed disappointedly, and heard Desarm say his good byes. Then a though came to Grans head. Why was he looking for Reize? He knew that them to were really good friends, but since Burn had said all that stuff about secret affairs, it really stuck in his head.

Gran quickly turned around and grabbed onto his arm and accidentally squeezed slightly. "And why would YOU be looking for her Desarm?" Gran said with a small scowl visible on his face.

Desarm saw this. "Well, me, her, Burn, Hitomiko and Maqulia were going to go shopping, and we're all waiting for her downstairs" Desarm didn't know why, but he felt his anger slightly rise when Gran had grabbed his arm.

Gran looked at him, and clenched his teeth. 'Yeah right, how dumb do you think I am?' Gran thought. "Well" Gran said mimicking Desarm making his left eye twitch in annoyance, "I didn't see them when we were down there, and nor did Gazel, right Gazel?" Gran turned towards Gazel.

Gazel blinked at Gran. "...Actually...I think they are, I think I saw Hitomiko-san go into the kitchen" Gazel said with a thoughtful look, but then snapped out of it. "Gran, we don't have time for this. Let's just ask the other players".

Gran squinted his eyes at her with a frown. 'So much for having my back'. But he understood why she wanted to hurry up, so he just let it slide.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Desarm jerked his arm out of his grip.

Desarm started to walk away from them with a frown on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Burn", and with that, Desarm turned the corner leading to the hallway that Burns room was.

"...Maybe I should go to Burn now. I think that I should tell him myself what happened"

Gran nodded. "And you will, but I think that Reize can back us up since she was there as well".

Gazel was silent for a few minutes. "...Yeah... okay. I think that we should go to the Gemini building and ask around there" Gran thought about it, and nodded.

"Come on, this ways shorter there" Said Gran as he started to run there, with Gazel following.

Desarm shook his head. What was up with Gran. Just then his phone started to vibrate, causing the song caramel dancing to play, making Desarm sweat drop and pull it out of his pocket and look at it. There was a picture of Burn in the background with his name in front. A vein pulsed on Desarms head. 'What a retard!...when did he get my phone?' Shaking these thoughts from his head, he clicked answer and put the phone up to his ear.

"Where are you Burn? Have you seen Reize? When did you get my phone?" Desarm asked, bombarding him with questions.

"Uuuuuuuummmmmm I'm in ma room. She's with me and a couple days ago".

'At least he's honest. Wait a minute...I didn't give him my phone'. Before he could ask any more questions, Burn quickly spoke.

"Hey, me and Reize wanna play a prank on Gran and Gazel. Wanna help?" Desarm thought about. It would be good to payback Gran for squeezing his arm.

"Hhhmm...sure" Desarm answered, a small smile playing on his lips".

"Cool. Meet us in the libary in 5"

"Alright see you then. And you can also tell me how you got my phone because im pretty sure I didn't give it to you" Desarm said, eyes narrowing slightly. He heard Burn laugh nervously on the other side.

"Hehe. Well gotta go! See ya then!" The line went dead. Desarm merely shook his head and pocketed his phone, making his way to the library.

WITH BURN REIZE AND PROMINENCE

They all laughed and chuckled after hearing Reize retell the story, with her still finding it funny. Burn got of the phone with Hitomiko-san, surprised that she actually went along with it. He then turned to everyone else.

"Well, Desarm and Hitomiko-san are on board. I can't wait to see how they react!" Burn said excitedly, a grin on his face and his fist clenched in front of him.

Reize nodded. "Neither can I. We better make the video and hurry to the library. Don't want to keep them waiting.

Now it was Burns turn to nod. "Right. You guys know what you're doing?"

They all nodded. "Yep. Convince Gran and Gazel to go to the library and record their every move". Heat, Nepper, Bonitona, Rean and Barra decided to be one group and everyone else another. Burn and Reize were the 'stars' of the show while Desarm and Hitomiko-san guided Gran and Gazel.

"This is gunna be fun" Reize said as she rubbed her hands to together with a evil look.

Everyone looked at her with a confused look. "...what?"

Murmurs of 'nothing' and 'I didn't say anything' were heard. She rolled her eyes.

WITH DESARM AND HITOMIKO

Desarm sighed as he waited for the fun to start, but for that they needed Gran and Gazel. He sent them a message saying 'You guys better get to the libary...' hoping that one of them read the message and was actually coming to the libary.

He looked over to the group to see them chatting intensely. When he and Hitomiko-san arrived at the libary, they had filled them in on everything, causing Desarm to smirk and Hitomiko-san to giggle slightly. Currently they were both standing watch for Gran and Gazel.

He sighed once more, boredom overcoming him.

"You've got to learn how to be patient". He turned his head to look at Hitomiko-san to see that she was currently listening to music and looking at her phone with a calm face. Oh how he wished he had brought his.

"I would be more patient if I bought my damn phone" He muttered under his breath, mostly to himself.

However Hitomiko heard it and smiled at him, but he had looked away. She smiled wider, before going up to him and standing in front of him, leaning on the same wall, offering a head phone. He looked at her confused. "...Well? Are you going to take it?" He looked at the head phone and reluctantly took it, saying a small thanks.

She smiled and continued to play her music, allowing Desarm to look over her shoulder and coming unintentionally close, not that she minded.

Burn blew out air as he put his hands on his hips and glared at Bonitona. He was trying to make a realistic kissing sound for the plan to work but apparently it didn't sound good enough.

She then made another example. "Now copy it" Burn did, but she shook her head and he groaned in annoyance. "Why are you sucking air in? There's no need to do that"

"There's no need to do this!" Burn said loudly, getting a bout angry and embarrassed that he couldn't make a realistic kissing sound. "Can't we leave this out?" He asked, slightly with a pout to Bonitona.

Reize looked at her. She sweat dropped and looked at the floor with a thoughtful face, a hand under he chin and another hand under her elbow, supporting her arm. After a few seconds, an idea popped into her head. "Weeelll...you could moan" She said casually, causing Burns eyes to widen and Reize to blush slightly.

"...Your joking...right?...You've gotta be joking" Burn said, still with wide eyes and his arms hanging loosely as his sides. "I don't wanna moan! That'll be to awkward"

"Well, it's either that or nothing. Cuz I aint got anything else" She said with her hands on her hips, one eye brow up.

Burn looked to the ceiling and sighed. If there was nothing else then...

"Alright alright! Fine" He said, a blush on his face. This was gunna be soooo embarrassing.

"Don't worry Burn" Reize said as she put one hand on his back. "If it makes you feel better, I'll find it awkward as well" She finished with a grin. Burn just groaned. She wouldn't really feel awkward, but she'll say anything to see this prank through.

"Guys, there coming" They heard Hitomiko-san say.

Burn took a deep breath in. "You ready Reize?"

Reize mimicked him. "Yup" Burn grinned at her. "Let's roll".

They both went across the room (opposite where Gran and Gazel were going to enter), and got into position. Burn held Reize up across the wall, her legs dangling from either side of Burn, and put her arms loosely around his neck. Burn moved closer to her, making her go up the wall slightly and standing (well, dangling) a bit higher then Burn.

She looked down at Burn with a grin. "If only you knew how to make kissy sounds". She giggled as Burn pouted. She looked over his head to find Gazel and Gran talking to Desarm and Hitomiko pointing over to them both. "There looking! Quick!".

She then moved her head to the side and looked up slightly.

Burn then inched his face closer, not touching her neck but making it look like it. Reize then suddenly started to giggle quietly, pushing him away a bot.

"Reize? What's wrong?" Burn asked with a confused look. The plan wont work if she kept giggling.

"Sorry, but your breath tickles" Reize said with a apologetic smile. Burn just sweat dropped. She then made a serious face. "Alright I'm ready" Until she started to giggle again, turning her serious face into a smile.

Burn rolled his eyes. He went back to the previous position. After a couple of seconds, Reize started to moan. Her moans became louder, and she put one of her hands in Burns hair, pulling slightly.

Burn winced, causing her to pull her hand back and rest it on his shoulder. "Sorry, my bad" She whispered, causing Burn to smile. She looked over at Gran and Gazel to see both their eyes widen. Gran had tears at his while Gazels roamed free down her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed and walked quickly towards them.

"BURN!" She said angrily. Her hands clenching as her sides. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Burn looked back at her and pretended to looked shock. He looked past her to see Gran running towards them, probably to beat the shit out of him.

The whole team of Prominence then walked towards them, making it look like they had finished reading/studying, causing Gazel to be pushed backwards slightly as well as Gran.

Burn and Reize quickly looked at each other with a smile before Burn let her down and they both exited out the other. Before they went, they peeked their heads out just to let Gran and Gazel know where they went, but making it look they wanted to see where they are.

Prominence made sure that they went past slow so that Burn and Reize could escape, and after seeing Burn give Heat the heads up, he continued making his was past Gran and Gazel, the others following.

Gazel looked over to where Burn and Reize were and saw that they were now peering out of the door way. Tears ran down her cheeks faster. "COME HERE NOW!" She shouted furiously. Burn made a scared, and he wasn't pretending. He had never heard Gazel so angry. Like, never.

Reize looked at Gran to see that he also had an angry face and also had tears streaming down his face. "Reize? H-how could you?" He asked heart broken. He then turned his attention to Burn. "You! This is your fault!"

Burn laughed nervously. 'Why am I the only one getting blamed?" He was thankful that this was a prank.

"U-Uhh hey guys-" He didn't have enough time to finish as both Gazel and Gran came running at them, so Reize quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled, making his jerk but fortunately not fall.

They both quickly turned a corner, heading towards a hallway that splits in five, (one towards Gemini storm, Epsilon, Diamond Dust, Prominence, and Genesis).

Reize and Burn looked at one another. "Good luck with Gazel" Reize panted.

"Burn grinned wearily. "Thanks, I'll need it. Good luck with Gran".

"Thanks. See you on the flip side" Reize said for no reason, and went towards her respective hallway that would take her to her building while Burn did the same, (towards Prominence).

'Hope your ready for some fun babe' Burn thought.

Gran and Gazel were a few metres behind, shouting insults at them. They both saw them split up and Gran was heading towards Burn until Gazel spoke up. "No! He's mine". Gran gritted his teeth. He really wanted to beat Burn up, but he guess he could have done that later. Anyways, he needed to have a little chat with his girlfriend.

He nodded and went towards Gemini storms building while Gazel ran towards Prominence. 'I'm gunna get you-you basterd!' Gazel thought, her eyes narrowing and teeth clenched.

I'm thinking of putting a lemon in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. Or should I just play it out as Burn making Gazel chase him? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the last chapter!


End file.
